warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavius's Speculation on Future Events
Xavius speculates on what will happen in the future of Azeroth (and Outland, and Argus, and all the rest of the worlds), in the form of a timeline. This timeline serves as the base. The Timeline Wrath of the Lich King (32-46) 33: The Northrend Offensive: The Alliance and Horde put a final end to the Lich King and the Old God Yogg-Saron. Still, the situation remains tense, but nevertheless, Warchief Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore marry this year in Theramore. 35: The Nazjatar War: The Naga Queen Azshara of the Naga summons Neptulon the Tidehunter to Azeroth and launches a brutal attack on the free world. During this crisis, a tribe of renegade murlocs join the Alliance, and the Pandaren Empire joins the Horde. Kashur, daughter of Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore, is also born this year. 36: Queen Azshara is defeated, and Nazjatar, along with Neptulon, is sucked into the Elemental Plane. 37: A cure for gnome leprosy and the radiation plague of Gnomeregan is developed and released into the irradiated city. Within just a few months, the city is cleansed, and the gnomes finally have their capital back. The War of Dreams: The gates to the Old God-infested Emerald Nightmare are flung open. The Alliance and Horde effort manages, together with Ysera and her green dragonflight, to cleanse the Dream. At the beginning of the war, the night elves and draenei forge a treaty with the furbolgs, and the worgen of Gilneas join the Horde. 38: The Fourth War: Garona Halforcen steps out into the spotlight, revealing that she and Thrall once had a relationship, and also reveals the result: her son, Gul'Garon. The charismatic firebrand Cynewalden takes advantage of this in order to, aided by the vengeful Garrosh Hellscream, perform a coup d'etat in Orgrimmar, forcing Thrall to flee to Theramore and watch as Cynewalden enslaves the tauren and Darkspear trolls, and summons the Legion to Azeroth. Garrosh is paid for his help by being enslaved and turned into a fel orc warlord. The Fourth Invasion begins. Jaina and Thrall convince Varian Wrynn to open war on the "Dark Horde". 40: After two years of war, Cynewalden is defeated by the United Force of Azeroth and Outland, the "Army of the Light", as it is called by the Prophet Velen. Peace is restored, but Gul'Garon escapes. 41: The Elemental Onslaught: Deathwing the Destroyer unleashes the forces of the Elemental Plane and the Black Twilight upon Azeroth. 42: The elemental forces are repelled, but Deathwing escapes. 44: The Taking of Argus: The Army of the Light is finally ready for its ultimate task: the reclaiming of the draenei homeworld Argus, currently the base of operations for the Burning Legion. They start their journey into the Nether. 46: After a cataclysmic battle ending in the destruction of the Burning Legion as a structured entity and the banishment of Sargeras and Kil'jaeden, Argus is reclaimed by the Army. The vast majority of Azeroth and Outland's draenei, along with the Naaru, and others who wish to join them, relocate to Argus. Peace reigns in Azeroth and Outland. 15 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (47-61) 47: The first democratic election is held in Shattrath. The Arakkoa Horukh Scion of Apexis is elected president for a seven-year term. 51: Horukh unites the Arakkoa tribes of Terokkar into the Rukhmari Tribe, closely associated with Shattrath. 53: Horukh is re-elected President of Shattrath. 55: Gul'Garon, wanting to avenge the fall of the Burning Legion, finds a mystical artifact in the middle of Orgrimmar. He, and a cadre of other warlocks, uses this artifact to start the summoning of Kil'jaeden, not quite defeated after all, into Azeroth, but this time in secret. 57: The Year of Darkness: Kil'jaeden is finally made manifest on Azeroth, and takes Orgrimmar hostage. Taking possession of a Titan weapon, the demon-lord holds the world hostage. A war of epic proportions ensues, resulting in the death of many heroes (and villains) of the past, and ending in single combat between the aging Warchief Thrall and the Demonlord. Kil'jaeden inflicts a mortal wound on Thrall, but before he dies, Thrall brings down the full power of the spirits, obliterating Kil'jaeden, ending the threat he posed once and for all. As the new day dawns, many of Azeroth's finest lie dead on the battlefield. Even worse, before he was vanquished, Kil'jaeden, brutally unleashing the might of the Titanic weapon, managed to cause irreparable damage to Azeroth's magic field, damage that will cause all magic to vanish from the planet within a hundred years. The 22-year old Kashur takes over as Warchief. Among the dead are: *Cairne Bloodhoof, who sacrificed himself to kill Gul'Garon. *Halduron Brightwing, slain by Kil'jaeden. *Korialstrasz, slain by Kil'jaeden. *Chronormu, killed when the time-stream she was trying to open was disrupted by Kil'jaeden. *Falstad Wildhammer, slain by Kil'jaeden. *Broll Bearmantle, slain in single combat with Azgalor, whom Kil'jaeden summoned, but managed to slay his foe in the process. 60: The Ethereal Ulas'neri defeats Horukh in the Shattrath presidential election. Horukh becomes the leader of the Rukhmari. 30 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (62-76) 63: President Ulas'neri is assassinated by agents of the Illidari remnant. Ulas'neri's vice-president, the Broken Paqawur Celex, becomes president, and orders the eradication of all remaining Illidari loyalists. Akama and his Ashtounge Deathsworn are appointed to carry out this operation. 64: The Dark Portal begins to experience occasional malfunctions, on both sides. 67: After serving the murdered president's term, Paqawur Celex is elected full president of Shattrath. 69: The Dark Portal shuts down in bursts of destructive magic, leaving the Stair of Destiny mostly intact but turning the Azeroth gate into ruins. 70: Lor'themar Theron manages to negotiate a treaty between High and Blood elf factions. Slowly, the two people begin to unite. 74: Jaina Proudmoore dies, and is buried in Theramore after a grand ceremony. 76: Prince Anduin Wrynn becomes father to a son, whom he names Adamant IV. 45 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (77-91) 78: Archmage Rhonin of Dalaran steps down from his position. His son Galadin is elected new leader of the Kirin Tor. 83: Archmage Galadin of Dalaran orders the evacuation of the magical city, realizing that its magic is failing. 84: The city of Magesong is founded in Crystalsong Forest by the evacuating Kirin Tor. 88: Dalaran's supportive magic fails. The Blue Dragonflight helps to destroy the falling city before it can impact in Crystalsong below. 89: King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind dies of natural causes in his quarters in Stormwind. His son Anduin is crowned new king. 90: Lor'Themar Theron of Silvermoon dies after an attack by blood elf separatists. Ranger-General Giramar is crowned king. 91: The Blue Dragonflight, suffering from the steadily weakening magic field, uses its last powers to open a dimensional rift to the ice world of Kaviv somewhere in the Nether. They then depart Azeroth for their new home, along with many magi. 60 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (92-106) 92: The former leader of the Kirin Tor, the aged Rhonin Redhair, dies after contracting an illness. 93: King Giramar of Silvermoon, along with a majority of the Council of Sages, decide on a complete emigration of Quel'Thalas to the blue dragon world of Kaviv, reasoning that when the magic fails, the high elves will perish with it. 97: The spirits appear to Warchief Kashur in a vision, telling her to (and how to) open a portal to Draenor, and that the orcs must return to their homeworld. 102: King Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind dies of natural causes. Prince Adamant IV ascends to the throne. 103: The Great Tree portals begin to shut down. The Green Dragonflight departs for the Dream, along with most night elves, furbolgs, and druids of other races. Shandris Feathermoon becomes new leader after both Tyrande, Malfurion, and Fandral depart. Later this year, Tiffin II, daughter of King Adamant IV, is born. 105: Most of Azeroth's orcs (and some others, including trolls and tauren) exodus through the Durotar Portal into Draenor, where they, alongside the Mag'har, found a new orcish nation. Draka, daughter of Kashur, stays behind and becomes Azeroth's warchief. 75 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (107-121) 109: Princess Tiffin II of Stormwind is born. King Adamant expresses his opinion that she will become regent after his demise. 112: Elementals start to dissipate from Azeroth, and before long, not a single one remains. 90 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (122-136) 127: Sylvanas Windrunner dissolves the Forsaken as a unified entity. Together with many of them, she steps through an unstable portal to Kaviv. Most of them make it there. The Forsaken remaining on Azeroth either accept their inevitable fate or seek the assistance of demon lords such as Mal’Ganis. With the Undercity abandoned, King Adamant of Stormwind orders the rebuilding of Lordaeron to commence. 130: Princess Tiffin II of Stormwind gives birth to twins, Varian II and Lana. 105 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (137-151) 141: King Adamant IV of Stormwind dies of an unknown illness. Tiffin II becomes the first reigning Queen of Stormwind, and her first act is to proclaim the newly rebuilt Lordaeron independent. The new Lordaeronians establish a democratic government. 120 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (152-166) 155: Queen Tiffin II of Stormwind is killed by unknown assassins. A cold war of succession breaks out between her twin children Varian II and Lana. 157: Azeroth's magic field finally collapses. Magic, in any form, is now impossible to cast in Azeroth. In addition, the life spans of several races are discovered to have been shortened, significantly in some cases. The Age of Mortals has begun. 158: After his sister Lana is brutally attacked and crippled by overzealous members of his own faction, Prince Varian II agrees to meet with her and negotiate a peace treaty. When the conference has begun, Varian is assassinated by Lana, who crowns herself Queen of Stormwind. Unable to have children of her own, she adopts her brother's infant son, naming him Landen II. The mother is put in prison indefinately. 158: The Maelstrom dissipates, and eventually disappears completely. 159: No longer kept in check by Titanic enchantments, the lava flows below Ironforge erupt, taking the Great Forge with them into the fiery depths. A hastily evacuation of the dwarven capital is ordered, and most inhabitants make it out in time before the mountainside surrenders to the sheer force of the molten chaos. King Magni perishes defending his people, and his brother Muradin returns from Northrend to become the new king. Anvilmar is proclaimed new capital. 165: The venerable President Gelbin Mekkatorque of Gnomeregan, knowing that he will not live for many more years, has his brain and soul removed from his body and placed into a machine, a gnomish supercomputer, so he can live practically forever as a source of wisdom for his kin. This is called Project Mimir. 120 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (167-181) 170: Teldrassil begins to exhibit signs of decay. 172: Varian II's widow escapes from prison and murders the queen, but is herself slain by the royal guard. The queen's advisors agree to rule in the young prince's stead until he comes of age. 178: Upon his twentieth birthday, Prince Landen II ascends to the Lion Throne. 135 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (182-196) 189: Teldrassil finally collapses into the ocean. 191: The son of King Landen II is born. He is named Varian III in honor of his grandfather. 150 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (197-211) 197: The mysterious high elf Shann, a skilled engineer and former councillor of Silvermoon, forms the secret cabal known as the Purge from a number of individuals of high esteem who all wish to erase the memories of the Age of Magic and plunge Azeroth into a dark age. They are based on a concealed island in the Great Sea. 165 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (212-226) 212: Gnomeregan is targeted by terrorist bombings, destroying a significant part of its industries. To make things worse, the bombs carried electric charges that incapacitated the gnomes' networks. Gnomish technology is turned back almost two centuries. Initially, goblin organizations (such as Venture Co.) are blamed for the attacks. The Mimir Project survives mostly intact, due to its wide use of organic parts. 213: Undermine is targeted by a near-identical attack to the one that nearly ruined Gnomeregan. Some goblin leaders blame the gnomes for supposed revenge against the goblins, who they think were behind the previous bombings. Tension increases between the two races. In an additional unfortunate turn of events, King Landen II was attending a diplomatic meeting in the goblin capital during the bombings. He is critically injured, and is brought back to Stormwind, where he later dies. Varian III succeeds him. 220: King Varian III's wife gives birth to their daughter, Jaina. 180 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (227-241) 230: The leaders of Theramore, Orgrimmar, Sen’jin, and Thunder Bluff reach a historic agreement: their respective factions are to be united into one, Great Kalimdor, or GK for short. 237: Shann’s son Ciruis is initiated into the Purge, intended as a future replacement for the aging leader. 195 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (242-256) 251: Princess Jaina of Stormwind gives birth to her daughter Varia II. 210 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (257-271) 257: The human mystic Argias Mane is captured by Stormwind guards for practicing witchcraft. During torture he gives away the locations of many of his accomplices. When the knowledge of the large-scale witchcraft abound in Stormwind lands becomes public, King Varian III is persuaded by his advisors and the Church of the Holy Light to form the Stormwind Inquisition. Appointed to lead this inquisition is the cleric Lucas Inseii, secretly a member of the Purge. One of the Inquisition’s first actions is to raid the Royal Library and take much “heretic” literature into possession. 258: Several high-ranking members of the Stormwind Engineers' Guild are found guilty of witchcraft by the Inquisition, after supposedly invoking demons to strengthen their machines. The machinery is confiscated and most of the captives are burnt at the stake. 262: Princess Jaina gives birth to a second child, her son Llane II. 263: Shann dies and is buried within the Purge’s island headquarters. Ciruis takes command of the organization. 268: King Varian III dies of natural causes. Princess Jaina becomes queen. Later this year, Queen Jaina declares that she will restrict the activities of the Inquisition, claiming that they have overstepped their boundaries. Grand Inquisitor Inseii is quite angered at this. 269: Rumors, secretly spread by the Grand Inquisitor, begin to spread concerning Queen Jaina's supposed involvement with witch cults. To make things even worse for the Queen, her daughter Varia joins the inquisition, proclaiming her mother to be soft and weak. When Varia's public loathing for the regent increases, Jaina publically disowns her daughter, making Llane the crown prince. 271: Queen Jaina is assassinated by suicide attackers claiming to be from the recently founded terrorist organization known as the Brethren of Sharpened Branches, apparently dissatisfied with the Queen's restrictions on gnoll immigrants (in truth, they are a front for the Inquisition and the Purge). The royal advisors take charge of the kingdom while Prince Llane grows older, but most of them are or quickly become pawns of the Inquisition. 225 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (272-286) 273: Lucas Inseii dies of "unknown causes", and the Royal Council appoints high-ranking member Varia Wrynn as the new Grand Inquisitor, something which the deceased's daughter Hanna Inseii isn't too fond of. 274: Half a year into her reign as Grand Inquisitor, Varia Wrynn is invited and accepted into the Purge, and before long has risen to the rank of Lord Ciruis's second-in-command. 282: On Prince Llane's day of ascension, the Inquisition orchestrates a coup d'etat, taking command of the kingdom and deposing the "corrupt nobility". Llane barely escapes with his life thanks to inquisitor Hanna Inseii's assistance. They, along with a few loyal noblemen, soldiers, and SI agents, flee to Lordaeron, where they establish a government-in-exile supported by the government of Lordaeron. Stormwind begins to isolate itself from the outside world. 283: Regent Lady Varia Wrynn of Stormwind commands the construction of a great wall to commence, a wall that will encompass both Elwynn Forest, Westfall, Duskwood, and the Redridge Mountains. 285: Lordaeron spies report that Stormwind is amassing a great army, and are obviously preparing for armed conflict. King-in-exile Llane Wrynn II is troubled. 240 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (287-301) 289: As he himself was initiated by his father, Ciruis introduces his daughter Lienah to the Purge. 255 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (302-316) 270 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (317-331) 285 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (332-346) 300 Years after Wrath of the Lich King (247-261) Category:Articles by WoWWiki-Xavius Category:Speculation Category:Timeline